Revenge Is Sweet
by MissMoony97
Summary: Sirius/Remus   Remus takes control , Smut! Slash! don't like don't read


**A/N – This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me :') well basically smut , so you have been warned well here we go **

Revenge Is Sweet Or Sometimes Salty

Remus POV

It was a normal day , well normal when it came to the marauders , I am spread out on my bed watching as the three boys I call my friends act like raving lunatics. Jamie is running around searching for his new broom he had little droplets of tears that clung to his eyelashes I saw him look up and stare at me using the 'I became a illegal Animagus for you' face.

"Oh okay James I know where your broom is Sirius hid it in the..." My sentence was cut short when James turned to the dog which was now humping Peters leg "PADFOOT!" James screamed a bit like that time my mum forgot to knock on my bedroom door before stepping in.

I covered my ears and groaned audibly, I looked over to see Sirius (the dog) hang upside down by his tail at least 6 feet from the safety of the ground , Paddy barked hysterically while Me and Pete struggled to keep a straight face, I can't imagine what this would look like if someone walked in.

"Say sorry right now Pads!" James whispered menacingly

Sirius just wiggled and whined then started barking like a mad man or dog... That's when it happened I just couldn't hold it in I burst out into a fit of laughter James who was distracted by my sudden outburst forgot he was holding a spell on Sirius and let his wand drop Padfoot dropped with it landing on his tail bone (strange huh).

"OUCH! MERLIN FUCKING DUMBLEDORE" Sirius screamed out as he rolled around grabbing his now human arse (A very nice human arse by the way)

"Mate calm down you are overreacting you didn't fall from that high" Peter timidly told Sirius. "I am calm but oh fuck that hurt I mean like that was worse than the time Moony spanked me and I couldn't sit good for a whole week!"

"ARGHH!" I looked at where the sound come from but saw nothing as James and Peter had ran out the room , Sirius bringing things like that up always freaks them out.

"Paddy baby, are you okay, let me see that you might of broke your tail bone" I whispered sweetly into his ears.

I helped him get up slowly walking him to my bed and setting him face down on the bed , I sent a quick locking charm at the door just to make sure , you never know what could happen when a helpless, naked and rather attractive Sirius Orion Black was laying on your bed. I walked into the bathroom to get some healing potion to put on his arse and when I turned back I saw the most arousing sight I have ever seen.

There was Sirius turned over now so he was lying on his back, his hair was laying like a black halo around his head and he was fisting his cock slowly while tweaking a nipple. His mouth was opened and little seductive noises were coming out ,his eyes rolled back into his head.

I stood there for a moment then when I couldn't keep my hands of him a second longer I walked rather quickly (Okay I ran) to where my fallen angle was , all the nerves in my body where on fire and the blood from my head pooled downwards so that my penis started to ache and a rather noticeable bulge was at the front of my jeans.

I leaned over Paddy slowly smelling the sweetness of him , he smelt like leather and smoke and just total Sirius. He open his eyes as I sat down next to him, he looked into my eyes and the only way I can describe the emotion he gave my was _Love_.

But then he looked down at the tent in my jeans and smirked , how dare he smirk he was the one who did this to me, suddenly my rather loved up mood towards my boyfriend changed to must fuck you hard right now mood. I grabbed Sirius hand and pressed it hard against the bulge in my jeans and moved it up and down.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Remus I love it when you act like this" Sirius commented I didn't reply I was too busy working his hand up and down to care, "You know pads I didn't give you permission to stroke yourself and you know what happens when you don't do as your told" I whispered seductively into his ear then biting down on the lobe making a moan come out of his mouth. I got up pushing Sirius hand away and began to strip, I took my time and bending over so Sirius could see everything, once I was finally naked I magically tied Pads hands to the bed headboard and began teasing.

I slowly licked from his ear to right above his erect cock all the while he was moaning my name. When I thought he had enough teasing I stuck my finger in his mouth and told him to suck , he did just that only enjoying it too much.

"Bad dog" I scolded, I turned him over so his arse was in the air and his arms were twisted in a rather amusing way. "You know I think you need to be punished for that" I whispered Sirius jerked forward and moaned "You like this don't you , you little whore" I slapped his arse hard and he moaned again. I continued spanking him while I slowly entered him. He shouted out in pain mixed with pleasure

"Oh fuck me, Yes that's it ,Moony.." Sirius shouted out in pure ecstasy. I held onto his shoulders as I pushed harder into him, he groaned out and I knew that noise oh too well so I reached around and stroked slowly at his rock hard cock, it was already wet with pre-come. "You like being under my control, don't you pads" I whispered harshly into his ear , Sirius moaned and I felt his balls tighten and I knew he was about to cum so I sped up my movements.

I was pounding into him so hard that the bed was slowly rocking back and forth , his breathing hitched and he came loud , screaming my name I can not a second later as his arse muscles clamped down onto my cock. "Urghh! YES, Siri.." I called out.

I suddenly pull out causing him to groan in pain , I undid the binds that were holding him and turned him around to snuggle or (cwtch) as the welsh call it. "Remy that was so fucking amazing, I love it when we play" Sirius whispered into my ear. I slapped him on the arse and sighed "Well paddy you swore , you know I punish you when you swear" I flipped him over and said "Ready for round two" he looked up and smiled , but the smile soon faded when James flew through the door and changed Sirius into a dancing peanut..

"HAHA! Revenge Biatchs!" But when he saw I was naked and the mini Peanut Sirius was dancing on my now hard cock he ran a mile , I smiled to myself "Revenge is sweet or salty in this case".

_The End_

**A/N Well that sucked , even though I fail epically in life I would still love reviews many thanks my sexy people. xD**


End file.
